The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Various systems are known in the art for dimming lights using a mechanical lever. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 9,927,821 discusses a system that uses a mechanical lever to dim a light having a dimmer switch that receives a Pulse-width modulation (PWM) signal from a controller and then adjusts on/off time of each cycle of A/C power to the light to modulate the power and dim the light.
However, not all lights are compatible with such dimming methods. For example, many LED lights are often integrated with drivers having four wires instead of two. In these four wire lights, two of the wires are used to receive power from the grid and the other two wires are used to receive a signal. In other words, these lights can vary the intensity of the light per the voltage on the wires that receive the signal, and cannot work with the traditional systems described above.
All publications identified herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Thus, there is still a need for systems for dimming light sources having 4-wire drivers.